Raxicoricofallapatorians in Rugby
by HoldMe07
Summary: Interested in the history of the creation of Rugby, The Doctor - along with a dis-interested Jenny - go back to 1823. Except, they're not the only ones visiting...
1. New Friends and Old Enemies

**Doctor Who**

**Raxicoricofallapatorians in Rugby**

_Rugby School, 1823._

His stomach grumbled. But he couldn't get out of bed, now – it was way too late. He looked at the clock. It was coming up to midnight. Sighing, he got out of bed and snuck to the door. Sneaking barefoot down the quiet corridor, he passed other doors with sleeping students in. As he walked past a window, which looked out over the school grounds, he noticed a stream of smoke coming up from a hole in the earth.

Before he could investigate further, a voice called from down the hall. It made him turn his head and miss the next sight – a large figure streaking across the grounds and out of sight.

" Webb Ellis! What're you doing out of bed?"

It was one of the Prefects. Before Webb could make a run for it, another prefect – this one slightly bigger-built – grabbed him.

" Wait 'til the headmaster hears you've been out during curfew." Said the gorilla-built prefect.

And, with both the prefect having smug smiles on their faces, they led Webb Ellis down the corridor and past a crest with the words Orlando Laborando underneath it.

_Rugby School, 2010._

" _Orlando Laborando._ Means 'by praying, by working.' So, what d'ya think?"

The Doctor and Jenny were standing in the corridor where the student known as Webb Ellis had been taken to see the headmaster.

Every now and then, a student would give The Doctor and Jenny a fleeting glimpse before heading off to their next lesson.

" I'ts alright, I suppose." Shrugged Jenny, as she looked at the thousands of students walking past them. " So, why is this place important, then?"

" Oh, Jenny." Replied The Doctor. " Didn't you read that _History of Rugby _I got for you? Loads of famous people came from Rugby? Arthur Bostrum, best known for '_Allo, 'Allo_. 'Good Moaning.'" The Doctor cracked up before taking one look at Jenny's non-plussed face and calmed down. " No, doesn't ring any bells? How about James Morrison?"

" I'm sorry, Doctor." Replied Jenny. " I've only just got round travelling in Time and Space. Not to mention that..."

" The TARDIS is bigger on the inside than the outside." They said together. The Doctor shook his head. " How can no-one understand that? Rose never understood it, Martha was surprised when she entered the TARDIS and Donna got used to it on the second time around." He noticed a student talking to a teacher and escorted Jenny towards the exit. " We'd better skedaddle. Before we end up getting the cane..." He rubbed his hand, as if he had just been hit with one. "...and believe me, it's not a pleasent experience."

A short trip later, The Doctor and Jenny arrived in Rugby Town Centre. The Doctor scratched the back of his head as he looked around.

" It would have to be Market Day." He patted the TARDIS and smiled. " Another of this machine's little miracles – it has a perception filter. No-one bats an eyelid and you can mingle in amongst the crowd."

Instead of taking her through the market, The Doctor led Jenny into the Clock Tower Shopping Precicnt.

" So, what was this place before it was turned into a shopping centre?" Smiled Jenny, thinking she'd trip The Doctor up with a tricky question.

" Much bigger market place." Sniffed The Doctor. " Even sold cows and bulls, too. Ooh, look, Carphone Warehouse."

He directed Jenny into the mobile shop and they searched what was on offer.

" Oh, of course. You don't have a mobile phone, do you?" Said The Doctor. " Rose and Martha had one and I...ahem...did a slight bit of Jiggery-Pokery and they had a Universal Roaming option on their mobile. Could phone anyone they knew from any time or any planet – well, as long as they had their number."

Jenny turned on the charm.

" Could I have one please, Dad?"

" What?" The Doctor was actually surprised at Jenny calling him 'Dad'.

It was only due to soldiers from the planet Messaline extracting some of his DNA and creating a female soldier from his DNA. The soldiers was fighting against creatures called the Hath. They were fighting for 'The Source', a terraforming device.

The Doctor had put an end to the war but – in retaliation – Cobb, the general, attempted to shoot The Doctor. Jenny stept in front and had taken the bullet. The Doctor, believing Jenny to have died, left Kline to arrange a memorial for her.

Except, Jenny hadn't died.

Due to her having The Doctor's DNA, Jenny had two hearts and had inhaled part of the Source, reviving her.

Kline had sent out a SOS to The Doctor, who had taken Kline on as a companion. They had bumped into old enemies (Racnoss, The Trickster, Autons and had a run-in with an old enemy he had thought had died – The Editor) as well as meeting new threats to the Universe. Finally, they had found Jenny, who had been captured by pirates.

Kline had left the TARDIS soon after, promising to see The Doctor and Jenny again, soon.

" Can I help you?" Said the sales assistant. He had dark brown hair, gelled up and was wearing a black shirt, black trousers and black shoes.

" Yeah." Said The Doctor, smiling. " Which mobile would you suggest for my daughter? It's a present for passing her driving test."

This was technically true. Like with Donna, The Doctor had taught Jenny to pilot the TARDIS and she seemed to be doing well.

" Well, the popular mobile at the moment seems to be the Dial-X..."

" The what?" Interupted The Doctor, believing the sales assistant to have said the name of one of his enemies – the Daleks. He looked behind him and noticed the words Dial-X. " Oh, Dial-X. I thought you said...never mind."

" Ooh, look." Smiled Jenny. " I'll have this Rose one."

She gave the smallest of small winks to The Doctor, who smiled back at her.

The Doctor reached into his transdental pocket and managed to pull out the desired amount, made the right transaction and smiled as all was sorted.

" Well, thank you..." He leant in and read the name on the sales assistant's badge. " 'Deano'. Take care of yourself."

Jenny smiled at him and also said her thanks before leaving the shop with their purchace. Outside the shop, The Doctor reached into his pocket and, after rooting around, pulled out a chip, removed the Earth-made one and slotted the Universal Roaming chip.

" Now, since I've done that little thing for you." Said The Doctor. " Do me one favour and come with me back to 1823."

" What happened in 1823?" Asked Jenny.

" The day William Webb Ellis changed the world of Sport."

" It's always sports with you men, isn't it?" Moaned Jenny, as they made their way back to the TARDIS.

" Oh, come on." Replied The Doctor. " I'll take you to a little place I know. Rugby School. It's – what - 9:55AM, now on May 2nd 2010. It's likely going to be a bank holiday in 1823. Even boarding-school kids visit their families. There's going to be hardly anyone there at all."

" Promise me there's going to be fun..."

" And plenty of running." They finished together with a smile as The Doctor set the controls to journey back in time.

Afte ten lashings with the cane over his hand, William Webb Ellis had been made to check the school grounds for rubbish and dog mess. He was fine with this because it meant he could actually investigate the crater.

However, as he made his way up there, he realized that there was no crater to examine.

" Huh." He scoffed. " I must've imagined it. There's nothing here."

As he turned to walk away, he got the sense he was being watched. He turned to look in the hedge and only caught a glimpse of a big black eye staring back at him.

As he stepped closer, he suddenly heard a female scream. He ran in the direction of it and stopped in front of a body. A dead body.

He felt last night's lunch journey upwards and just made it to the bushes to be sick. He had never seen anything like it. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and staggered as he looked at the body, again.

What had done that to her? Was it still around?

William stepped away from the body and was just about to run back to the school when another event made him stop.

The leaves on the ground swept up into the air and the sounds of ancient engines echoed from every available area. Slowly but surely, the shape of a tall box materialized out of thin air. On top of the box was a flashing light.

William's eyes opened in amazement with the slightest flick of fear.

The door opened with a tall figure with a tan-coat , wearing footwear William had never seen before, with his back to him, talking to a figure who was still inside the box.

' _Two people inside a box that size._' Thought William. '_ That must be a bit...intimate.'_

He caught what the tall gentleman was saying.

" There, safe and sound. And no-one's seen us...what're you looking at?" The Doctor turned to see a figure in a 1820's school uniform.

Before The Doctor could say a friendly 'hello', William collapsed from shock.

" Will you let me handle this?"

That was the first voice William heard upon awakening. His eyes opened to reveal the same man in the same tan coat and pin-stripe jacket and trousers. The female next to him was dressed in attire that would have shamed other girls of this period. But, not this girl. This girl was dressed in a white t-shirt with the image of a dragon on it. She also wore tight jeans and footwear like the man.

" Back with us, I see?" Smiled the man. His smile seemed to soothe William. " Now, why do you start by telling us your name?"

" W-William. William Webb Ellis." Replied the school-boy.

The man's smile, if at all possible, grew bigger as he looked at his female companion.

" Oh, Jenny. How lucky is that? We've only bumped into the genius that invented....that can wait. Now, William, you seemed slightly scared by something when you...ahem...bumped into us. What did you see?"

" A b-body. A girl's body...dead." William thought for a minute before adding. " And I saw something in the bushes. It..." He hesitated for a moment. Would they think him mad for what he was about to say? "...was looking back at me. It was a big, black eye."

William, until now, had not took in his surroundings. He looked around and noticed that they – he, the man and the girl – were in the horses stables.

The man, however, was thinking about something else. This thing – this black eye – and the murder of the girl wasn't just a coincidence.

Many of The Doctor's enemies had big, black eyes. He needed to – as his other self had once said – narrow it down.

" Tell me, this eye, was it connected to a face, a head or anything like that?" The Doctor added as an afterthought. " Could you smell anything?"

" Well, it seemed to be blending in with the leaves. It was hiding in the bushes." Said William, as The Doctor and Jenny shared a puzzled look. " As for smell, I don't - - well, I guess I could smell bad breath. It wasn't mine, though. I'd only just brushed. It seemed to be emerging from the bushes. I'm not too good with science."

" Well, that's not what you're going to be remembered for." Muttered Jenny, only to get a nudge in the ribs from The Doctor.

" Listen, William, do you believe in beyond this mortal coil?" Asked The Doctor. " You see stars above you at night? Is there life on mars?"

Jenny covered her face in the only way a daughter could do in company of an embarrasing father.

" I knew I wasn't going mad!" Exclaimed William. " Yesterday – last night, I mean – I saw a smouldering crater. But Prefects caught me before I could go out to investigate." He showed The Doctor and Jenny the marks from the cane. " They must have covered it, somehow. I'm sorry. Where are my manners? You didn't give me your names."

" I'm The Doctor." Beamed the man.

" And I'm Jenny." Added the blonde (hardly-covered) girl.

" So, tell me, Doctor." Said William. Now, he had seen a booth appear from nowhere and a smoking crater before, he was ready for whatever The Doctor told. " What sort of thing was hiding in the hedge?"

" Is Webby Ellis hiding and not doing his chores?" Cut in another voice from outside the stable doors. " That's 20 whips from the cane, you know?"

From the shadow it cast, William could tell it was the gorilla-built prefect that had caught him last night. He took The Doctor and Jenny to the hay loft and watched as the prefect entered the stables.

The Doctor could tell what Jenny was about to do and placed his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from dealing with the thug.

" We do not interfer." He looked at William. " But we won't let him get you either...and he's going for the pitchfork."

The three figures hid in the hay as Gorilla-boy made his way towards them, pitchfork in hand. The barn-door creaked open and another much larger – and inhuman – figure entered the horse stables.

The prefect turned to face the figure and a look of fear swept over his smug features.

In front of him, towering above him, covering him in shadow was a Slitheen.

It let out an inhuman roar before advancing on him.


	2. Making the plan

**Doctor Who**

**Raxicoricofallapatorians in Rugby**

" Now, we can intervene."

And, jumping from the hay enclosure, The Doctor and Jenny landed on the ground below. The Slitheen snarled as it eyed the tall, familiar figure.

" Doctor!"

" Yes, that's me. Hello." Beamed The Doctor in his usual smug way. " Well, well. A Raxacoricofallapatorian in Rugby...and if I were you, I'd put that pitchfork down." He added aside to the Prefect. " A pitchfork won't penetrate that hide – a Sub-Harpoon UGM 84A missile on the other hand...oh, there I go again." He turned back to the Slitheen. " What're you doing in Rugby? Planning to bring your little kids to enrol in Rugby School? Or maybe you'll like to catch a game of..."

" Doctor, that hasn't happened yet." Whispered Jenny. The Doctor gave her a look of surprise. Jenny replied by shrugging with a slight redness in her cheeks. " OK, maybe I did take a quick read."

" We noticed a surge of energy in the area." Growled the Slitheen, dropping it's arms and adopting a pose as if they were chatting in a public house. " It scorched our ship and made us crash-land in the grounds outside."

" W-why did you kill the girl outside?" Stuttered William, who had only just joined The Doctor, Jenny and the Prefect. " What problem did she cause you?"

" You don't understand Slitheens." Said The Doctor. " They act without thinking."

" Seems to me..." Added Jenny. " That Slitheens have their brains in their ar--"

" **Anyway**..." The Doctor interrupted. " What was this surge of energy that knocked you off-course. And since when do Slitheens have the technology to travel through time?"

" ENOUGH TALK!" Boomed the Slitheen, who was getting bored of the questioning. It flicked out the claws in its fingers and stared at the four people.

" Yeah, I agree." Said The Doctor. " RUN!"

The Slitheen slashed downwards but just missed the fleeing figures by inches as they rushed past it and out the stable doors.

" Doctor, what is a Slitheen?"

The Doctor, Jenny, William and the Prefect were running as fast as they could, keeping as big a distance from the Slitheen as they could.

" Well, first of all, Slitheen isn't the name of the alien race, it's Raxacoricofallapatorians. They're calcium-based. I had the misfortune to bump into them when they were in Downing Street. And..." He said with an embarrassed expression. " I also had dinner with one. Well, they have the ability to cram their big bodies in the skin of rounded humans." He glanced at the prefect. " I think he was after you, mate. You're lucky we were hiding it that hay."

" And to think..." Wheezed the prefect – running was not one of his strong suits. " I was about to punish you."

They heard a sound of breaking wood and turned back to see the Raxacoricofallapatorian amongst a collection of wood that had previously been the stable door.

" Right, we need to find a safe place to..."

" Hide?" Offered Jenny.

" Well, I was going to say 'lay low' so we can figure out a few things. One: what was the surge of energy? Two: how did it...." He nodded back to the alien, who was lifting its head as if it was trying to smell their aroma. " travel through time. 'Cause I'm telling you now: there's only one way and that's mine." He looked at the prefect's face, as if it was familiar. " I'm sorry. What with running from odd things and hearing weird words like Slitheens and Raxacoricofallapatorians, I didn't catch your name."

" It's Bloxam, sir. " Bowed the boy. " Matthew Bloxam. Why? Is it important?"

" All names are important, Matthew. All names are given for a reason. Most of the time, names help us for what lives we lead and what we're known for in the future."

" How very sentimental, Doctor." Gurgled a familiar voice. The four turned to see the towering figure. The Doctor had completely forgot how fast a Raxacoricofallapatorian could move. " We've heard all about your name, of course. 'The Oncoming Storm', 'The Destroyer of Worlds' and..." its mouth upturned into a horrible smile. " Your name. Your **real **name. The name you've hidden from companion and ally alike. Well, when **that **time comes and you reach this current life..." It eyed The Doctor with a look of disgust. " You **will **tell that secret."

" Blah, blah, blah." Said The Doctor, sarcastically. " Is there any chance we could get this over with? Because even **that **sermon nearly bored me into my next regeneration. So, how did you get here, then? 'Cause, like I told them, there's only one way through time...and that's my way."

" Snap." Sneered the figure. " We broke apart the machine piece by piece and stole what we could. Yes, most of our numbers were obliterated by the heart of the TARDIS or turned into eggs but after, years, decades and centuries of toil and trouble, we managed to get it working."

" But there are no other TARDISES." Put in Jenny, who had been told by The Doctor sometime after Kline had left the TARDIS. " The destruction of Gallifrey..."

" Don't ask." The Doctor said aside to William and Matthew.

"... Got rid of the Time-Lords, TARDISES and every single thing linking to Gallifrey. And that was all down to the Daleks."

" Again, don't ask." The Doctor stretched and looked at the Raxacoricofallapatorian. " What did this 'surge' look like?

" Oval, as you humans call it." The alien sneered at William and Matthew. " But, from what I saw on the data screen, it would be enough to bring Rugby to an end. In fact, it would be the end of the world itself."

" Ugh." Moaned The Doctor. " What is it with you lot and ending the world?"

The Doctor had lost many people through enemies ending the world. He had lost his fellow Time-Lords in the Time War, lost The Master – who had been living as a human at the end of the universe – to an angry wife and had had to sacrifice both Rose and Donna to live without him after an almost-end-of-the-world confrontation with Davros. Rose had to be taken back to the parallel universe with the half-human/ half Time-Lord version of The Doctor after this version had commited genocide on the Daleks while Donna, being human, had inadvertantly caused a Time-Lord/ Human metacrisis and had herself become part Time-Lord and, to avoid dying, The Doctor had had to erase all memories of him from Donna.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the Raxacoricofallapatorian unsheath its claws and, once again, the chase was on.

" What's going on down there?"

The headmaster took the cup of tea off the secretary, who was a rounded, matronly woman and viewed the scene below.

" I haven't seen anything like it. It's disgusting."

" Careful, Headmaster..." Replied the secretary. Her voice sounded gurgled. The Headmaster turned to see a claw swipe at him. The secretary smiled as she looked at the headmaster's dead body before looking out onto the grounds." You'll hurt my family's feelings."

And giving out a gurgling laugh, the Raxacoricofallapatorian walked out the door, leaving a dead body and the skin of what had once been Doris North, a once-loved school secretary.

" **Oval-shaped, as you humans call it.**"

Those words swirled around inside his head as the foursome headed through the double doors of the school.

' _But that isn't possible._' Thought The Doctor. ' _The ball he carried was round.'_

" Wait a minute." Said Jenny, stopping the three in their tracks. " Wasn't that thing behind us?"

The Doctor looked down the corridor and saw another Raxicoricofallapatorian, who spotted them and started heading towards them.

" Unless I'm very much mistaken." Replied The Doctor, getting his breath back and pointing to the approaching alien. " That is **another **Raxacoricofallapatorian. The one that's just appeared behind us..." He said, sensing the Raxacoricofallapatorian that had been chasing them enter the corridor. "... is the one from outside."

"And how do we get out of this tight spot, then?" Asked Jenny.

" Oh, didn't I tell you?" Beamed The Doctor. " I'm an ace when it comes to tight spots."

And, activating his Sonic Screwdriver, The Doctor unlocked a door and escorted William, Matthew and Jenny into the room.

" We're in a basement." Came Jenny's voice.

" Yeah, thanks for that, Jen." Replied The Doctor's. " And, since there's no other door, there's no escape. Well, there's one...but I'd rather no go that way."

" Oh, ye of little faith." Smirked Matthew. " Due to me being prefect, I know more secrets of Rugby School than any of you three can count on your fingers and toes combined. I know for a fact that this brick here..." He elbowed the brick and it split the wall, which was sized for someone of Matthew's frame. " Age before beauty."

" That put me first, then." Smiled The Doctor. " Once again..."

" Don't ask." Replied Matthew, William and Jenny.

" Is The Doctor close by?"

The two aliens stood outside, one ear (although very cleverly hidden) to the door, hearing the shifting bricks and mortar.

" Apparantly, this 'school' has hidden features. No sign of the object. I'm going to keep one eye open for it..." It looked at the door, as if x-raying through it. "...before this bunch of humans do. The Doctor has killed our kind before. Although it's of no loss. Remember the Raxacoricofallapatorian known as the Family Slitheen?"

" Ah, yes." The other nodded, as if it was only just happening. " Did we ever find out what happened?"

" Don't ask that question again." It growled. " Thank goodness our Blonny won't end up like that. Just weird how her egg ended up on our doorstep. An ill wind, the sound of engines...it was him. He dropped her off. But it still doesn't change things – he, along with the others, must die. He gave us the precious gift of Blon but it's not like he changed the world."

And, snarling, The Raxicoricofallapatorians galloped off down the corridor.

A fallen clock tower, cracks in the tiled pavement, buses that had crashed into shop windows and still burning cars.

That was the sight that awaited The Doctor, Jenny, William and Matthew on their departure from the TARDIS.

" How'd this happen?" Asked William.

" Raxa-- you know, those huge, green things got a hold of the oval object and the world was there's for the taking. See, this place isn't called Rugby, here. It's called Raxacoricofallapatorius II. Oh, that's not very original. I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

The Doctor had noticed Jenny about to touch a unfamiliar green goo. Well, unfamiliar to her.

" What is it, then?" She sniffed it and almost retched. " It smell like urine."

" Well..." Replied The Doctor, rubbing the back of his neck. " That's because it sorta is. Or, at least, Raxacoricofallapatorian urine."

" Where is everyone?" Asked Matthew. A sudden horrible thought crossed his mind and he had to grab onto a bent post. " They're not..."

" No. Well, the...you see, like I said, they need round people to hide amongst the humans and those not suitable are either killed or turned into slaves."

" I want to go back." Said William, sadly. His face had gone a shade of white. " Doctor, take us back...please?"

" Of course, come on." Upon entering the TARDIS, The Doctor sat William down and talked to him. " Now, I'm going to tell you something and I'm probably going to change the future in some tiny way but **you **have to get that object before they do. William Webb-Ellis, you are about to create a game that's going to change the world of sport forever."

" And that's never been one of my strongest subjects." Groaned William.


	3. The start of something and last words

**Doctor Who**

**Raxicoricofallapatorians in Rugby**

The gentle whooshing of the TARDIS' engines sounded through the grounds of Rugby School in 1823. However, it was dark, now. Every now and then, a prefect would patrol the grounds, searching for anything amiss.

The TARDIS door creaked open and The Doctor popped his head out, trying not to make the same mistake he made last time.

" And...it's clear." He called into the TARDIS to Jenny, William and Matthew, before he exited the TARDIS doorway himself. He put his hands into his coat pockets. " Bit nippy tonight, innit?"

" Little bit, yeah." Groaned Jenny as she scanned the area and breathing on her hands. " Haven't you got something to keep us warm in that magnificent coat of yours?"

" Might do." Replied The Doctor. " Oh, but now is not the time – unless you wanna be seen by the prefects. Present company excluded, Matthew, but prefects shouldn't be nosing about. I had enough of it at Lung--"

Whatever, or wherever he might have said was cut off by a familiar growl – and it sounded as if it was coming from right behind them.

It barked. The Doctor turned and noticed a not-so-friendly dog, bearing its teeth and snarling at them. It was attached to a lead, which led up to the hand of another prefect.

" Ooh, William and Matthew. You two are going to be in so much trouble." She scowled at the two other figures. " And who are you?"

" The Doctor." Grinned The Doctor, despite it being dark. " And this is my daughter, Jenny. We're thinking of enrolling her here."

" Really?" The girl – Emily – smirked back. It was a smirk that put The Doctor off. " Well, we'll see what the head has to say about that. Any betting that you two will get **thirty **lashings for being out **this **late?"

" Enter!"

Emily pushed open the headmaster's door and smiled sweetly at the figure in the shadows. It was a large figure and it was looking out at the grounds.

" I've got Matthew Bloxham, William Webb-Ellis and two visitors for you, Sir. The gentleman calls himself 'The Doctor' and he has a daughter with him called Jenny. I suggested giving Bloxham and Ellis thirty lashings for..." She counted off her fingers. " Being out late, being slightly off school grounds and in the company of....of...."

Emily stuttered as the figure loomed into what light there was in the room. Instead of the moustached, slim figure she was used to seeing, the sight that greeted her was big, round and green.

It snarled at her and jumped over the table to get at her. Emily, who had more sense than to stay, ran out of the room and bumped into The Doctor.

" Help me, please. There's a huge..."

" Yeah." Said The Doctor in his usual drawn-out way. " They don't like being called that. Just run as fast as you can – and raise the alarm."

" W-what do I say?" Gasped the girl.

" I dunno." Moaned The Doctor. " Tell them a lion on the loose, a rhino's on the rampage or a flood is heading our way. Just do me one favour – RUN!"

Emily didn't have to be told twice and ran down the hall, knocking on doors and windows on the way.

The Doctor turned to the smell of calcium decay and tried not to breath in too much. In front of him was a Raxicoricofallapatorian.

" Your future doesn't look too bright...but then again, neither do you." Said The Doctor. " I've seen what Rugby becomes if you get your hands on-- what's it called?"

" Gil'bertaron, soon to be known as the thing that created Raxicoricofallapatorius II. And not a thin, thing like you can stop us."

" Any way to stop it?" Replied The Doctor. " Come on, I'm a curious Time-Lord and yes, I know what killed the cat. Although, from what I've seen, it wasn't curiousity. It was something else."

" What you humans call a kick. Upon mixing with the air, it escapes into space and explodes. But that'll never happen 'cause you look like you don't hsve the energy."

" Not after this little adventure, no." Sighed The Doctor, feining defeat. " But look what I've got up my sleeve. Oh, William, mate."

William poked his head around the corner and waved before bringing the rest of his body around and joining The Doctor, holding in his arm an oval object.

The Raxicoricofallapatorian's eyes opened in surprise.

" That object will destroy all known life if in the wrong hands. Give it to me, boy."

" Fine, catch." Replied William, who flung it into the air above the alien's head and into the waiting arms of Matthew.

" Now, like I instructed you..." Advised The Doctor. " Run."

As the Raxicoricofallapatorian turned with it's mouth opened in horror to match its eyes, The Doctor took the chance to tackle him.

He looked up at William, who was looking behind him in surprise.

" You can patent that as a Rugby Tackle, Master Ellis."

Every now and then, Matthew and William chucked the object to each other as if it were a bomb about to go off.

Suddenly, the second Raxicoricofallapatorian appeared out of nowhere and blocked their route.

" I'm open! I'm open!" Said Jenny, waving her arms about. " Oh, don't be so misogynistic and pass it to me."

Not one to argue with a girl now dressed in army clothes, William threw the ball – overarm – and into the waiting arms of Jenny.

" You're going to die, girl." Hissed the Raxicoricofallapatorian as it made its way down the corridor towards her. It was briefly distracted when Jenny looked down. It looked down and saw the problem. The floorboards were roo weak to support its size and fell into a huge pot.

" Um, what's in that pot?" Said Jenny, curiously. " Smells like vinegar." A sudden thought just struck her, making her remember of what The Doctor had warned her about. " Duck!"

It was too late as an almighty explosion brought up the Raxicoricofallapatorian's insides and blood and rained on Jenny, William and Matthew.

Outside, being chased by an annoyed – and distraught – Raxicoricofallapatorian, Jenny, William and Matthew were still running with the ball.

The ball stared to hiss – indicating that it was going to blow at any second – so musing up all his strength in his foot, William kicked the ball as hard as he could and dropped to the grass as the object whistled one final warning before rocketing out and exploding into space.

However, it still wasn't enough and most of the energy echoed back and rumbled towards Jenny, William, Matthew and the Raxicoricofallapatorian.

" Jenny." Came an echoed voice. Jenny opened her eyes and looked at The Doctor's concerned features before they turned into a relieved smile. " What happened?"

" The energy from the device echoed back onto us. I dunno how I ended up on the grass. How're William and Matthew?"

Jenny sat up to see two sleeping figures sitting up against a tree. After insisting The Doctor she was fine, Jenny walked over to the two rousing figures.

" Hello, hero." Smiled Jenny.

" Hey, Jenny." William smiled back, along with Matthew. " I can't remember much. Except you and The Doctor. And I remember passing a ball from you to Matthew, back to me...what did I do that for?"

" You've just changed history....for the better." Smiled Jenny, as she gave the two lads a hug.

The Doctor knelt in front of the Raxicoricofallapatorian and was about to close its eyes when a claw reached out and caught his hand.

" Oh, don't fret yourself, Doctor." Snarled the alien. " That blasted device has killed me. I can feel something wrong inside me. Tell me, what will become of Blonny?"

" Blonny? Oh, Blon! As in Blon Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen, an ex-convict. Well, as long as you brought her up right. How old is she, now?"

" Almost 92. They grow up so fast, don't they? I remember when she was this high." the Raxicoricofallapatorian tried to lift its arm, to no avail. " Doctor, I must tell you before I pass to the Valley of the End. But I must whisper it..."

Cautiously, The Doctor leaned in and every word the alien spoke, shook The Doctor to his very core.

Finally, the Raxicoricofallapatorian breathed its last and The Doctor stood up, managing this time to close its eyelids.

" So, what're you gonna call it?"

The Doctor caught the favourite part of the conversation – the naming of something. 'Names are important', he thought before realizing he had said it to Matthew ages ago.

" Well, there's only one name to call it – TARDIS." Smiled William.

" Ooh, no." Put in The Doctor. " TARDIS is old-fashioned, mystic and unreliable. How about the name it was created in?"

" What? Rugby?" Sneered Matthew. " 'ere, William, fancy a game of Rugby? Actually, that doesn't sound half bad."

" All done and dusted. I'm sorry to hear about your headmaster and secretary – I know, despite their flaws, they were much loved."

" Well, one of 'em was." Said William. " But, yeah, God's looking after them now. Is this time to part company, Doctor?"

" I know. I know. I'm a brilliant guy and it's going to be terrible to part but school was never my thing. Or being a teacher – I nearly got killed, twice. Come on, Trouble. Oh, I think you two are gonna wanna see this."

As he escorted Jenny into the TARDIS, they both waved to William and Matthew before closing the door behind them.

The sun was rising, just as the TARDIS started to slowly dematerialize in front of their eyes.

" Right, William Webb Ellis...what're you doing?"

Matthew looked at William in confusion. William was striking a pose of himself running with an invisible ball under his arm.

" What d'ya think? I defied the rules of the game and created a new one. Rugby – soon, this town and me are going to be famous for it."

And, pretending he still had the ball under his arm, William Webb Ellis ran in the direction of the school with Matthew Bloxam trying to 'Rugby' takcle him.

The Doctor smiled as he saw the two new best friends run around on the field, playing what was soon going to be a well-known sport.

" So, where to, next?" He smiled as he looked at Jenny. " Past – where we could see someone else create something that changes history, present – so we can see how happy everyone is in the here and now or the future."

" What did the Raxacoricofallapatorian say to you, Doctor? I saw you bend down and listen to what it was telling you."

" Ramblings from a Raxicoricofallapatorian. Last words from a dying alien. Nothing to worry about."

But, from the look on The Doctor's face as he turned his head back towards the controls, they was something in the dead alien's words that had struck him as impossible.

**THE END**

**NOTES ABOUT THIS STORY: First, and foremost, I'd like to thank everyone and anyone that has given this story a read – hopefully, someday, Stephen Moffatt might turn it into an episode. The original title was going to be 'Of Scrums and Slitheens', but then realized that scrums probably wouldn't have been invented then. **

**Lastly, feel free to comment or write a review. As for the dying Raxacoricofallapatorian's revealation....ah, well, that would be telling.**


End file.
